Noël à deux!
by Italia-girl3
Summary: Sirius et Remus se retrouvent les seuls Gryffondor à Poudlard pour Noël. Plusieurs choses peuvent se passer en seulement deux semaines!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tout d'abord, je voudrais préciser que tout appartient à J.K Rowling! **_

_**Prologue:**_

- Remy-loup! Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi?!Minauda Lily.

Sirius et James, assis sur le lit de James, grognèrent.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, marmonna James.

- Tout, chuchota Sirius en souriant.

Lily faisait maintenant des yeux de chien battu à son meilleur ami.

- Ça va aller, Lily-Jolie. De toute façon, je ne serai pas seul. Sirius reste aussi.

La rouquine soupira.

- D'accord. Ça va! Laisse-moi seule avec cet obsédé qui risque de me sauter dessus en pleine nuit!

- Navré, Lily, fit Remus.

- Allez Lily-Jolie! On est amis non? Tenta James.

- Premièrement, seul Remus a le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Et deuxièmement, oui, on est ami. Du moins je le crois. Mais le fait que tu essaye de me draguer aussitôt que l'occasion se présente me fait quelque peu douter!

James baissa la tête.

- J'ai compris, marmonna t-il. Viens, Lily. Le train va partir.

Lily secoua la tête et entraîna son _ami _hors du dortoir.

Une fois qu'il furent partis, Sirius vint mettre son bras autour des épaules de Remus.

- Alors, mon loup-loup, on dirait que nous sommes les seuls Gryffondor à rester pour les vacances de Noël! Ça va être géant, on va avoir la salle commune pour nous tout seuls!

- Oui... Rien que tout les deux... murmura le lycanthrope.

Sans le dire, ils étaient tout les deux apeurés et excités à la fois...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Je sais que c'était plus que mini!!!! Ms ce n'était que la prologue, ne vs en faite pas!!!:P**_

_**Les autre chap. Seront bcp plus longs!!!!!**_

_**Grosss bizzous!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapitre1 :**

Étendu dans un canapé de la salle commune, je fixe les flammes qui dansent doucement dans l'âtre. Les décorations de Noël sont époustouflantes! Je me sens comme dans un rêve. Manque plus qu'un certain brun et ça ressemblerait exactement à mon rêve de la nuit dernière. Là est justement le problème. Ce certain brun n'a, normalement, rien à faire dans ce genre de rêves! Sirius... Mon meilleur ami! Depuis quelques temps, Sirius provoque d'étranges réactions en moi. Quand je le vois draguer, une boule se forme dans ma gorge, mon coeur bat plus vite lorsque je le vois... Il est rare que l'on ressente ce genre de choses pour ses amis... ¸a ne peut pas être de l'amour! Si?

- Pourquoi... murmurai-je en cachant mon visage dans mes main.

- Que se passe t-il, Mus? Fit alors une voix derrière moi.

Sirius vint se placer derrière moi, et me massa doucement les épaules.

Alerte rouge! Au secours!

- Pourquoi, quoi? Demanda le brun gentiment.

- Rien de spécial, mentis-je.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et ses mains se crispèrent mes épaules.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien, Siri, assurai-je

- Hem...

Je soupirai. Je sais très bien que Sirius a remarqué mon comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Et je ne doute pas une seconde que celui-ci mettra tout en oeuvre pour découvrir ce qui ne va pas.

- Ça te dis d'aller à Pré-au-lard? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Il me reste encore des cadeaux à acheter.

- Bonne idée, moi aussi, approuva Sirius.

Ses sourcils demeurèrent cependant froncés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! Il est parti chercher ces foutus bierreaubeurre depuis au moins dix minutes! Je paris qu'il a rencontré Rosemerta... Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette fille! Je paris qu'elle finira serveuse ici! En tout cas, elle n'a pas intérêt à toucher à un poil de mon loup-loup! Il est à moi bon sang! Bon d'accord, il ne le sait pas encore, mais ce n'est qu'un détail...

Mon fantasme ambulant vint finalement interrompre mes fabulation en déposant une bierreaubeurre devant moi. Parce que oui! Moi, Sirius Orion Black, suis amoureux de Remus John Lupin. Et je l'assume parfaitement!

- Pardonne-moi si j'ai pris du temps mais il y avait une queue d'enfer et j'ai dû me débarrasser de Rosemerta, s'excusa Remus.

Ah! Je savais!

- Quelle plaie cette fille! M'exclamai-je.

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

- Moi je la trouve pas mal.

Oh! Malheur! Remus n'a pas de goût en amour!!! Je n'ai pas de chance dans ce cas... Haha! Ce que je peux être drôle! Eh! Attendez une minute! Il la trouve _pas mal_? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Tu veux dire pas mal pour une fille moche ou alors pas mal dans le sens je passerais bien un moment avec elle?

Remus me fit une sourire des plus suggestifs qui m'aurait fait fondre comme un glaçon dans le désert si je n'avais pas gardé en tête qu'il parlait de Rosemerta. Je serrai le dents.

- Elle est dans ta classe d'aritmancie, non? Demandai-je en essayant en vain de contrôler ma voix.

- Exact. Mais elle est vraiment trop nulle. Je devrais peut-être lui donner des cours particulier?

- Tu coucherais avec elle même si c'est une cruche et que tu n'est pas amoureux d'elle? Seulement parce qu'elle est mignonne?

À mon grand étonnement, Remy me lança un regard attendri.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu étais le genre d'homme qui attends d'être amoureux avant de coucher.

- Eh bien je le suis.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui en disant ceci:

- J'attends la perle rare...

Je vit peu à peu une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Remus. On dirait...du...désir? Nan! Impossible! Je dois rêver éveillé. Mon loup passa un bras autour de mes épaules comme il le fait toujours et me chuchota:

- Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi...

Un large sourire apparut sur mon visage. Il ne couchera pas avec l'autre cruche! Cependant, lorsqu'il perdra sa virginité, je saurai que je l'ai perdu pour de bon...

- Viens, on va se balader, dis-je pour chasser cette affreuse idée.

Notre promenade nous mena finalement à l'orée de la cabane hurlante. Arrivé là, je sentis une masse froide s'écraser sur ma nuque. Je voulu me retourner mais ma superbe manoeuvre me valut une autre boule de neige en pleine figure cette fois-ci.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La réplique de Siri ne se fit pas attendre. Je fut bombardé de boules de neige en un rien de temps. Cependant, il semblait avoir oublié qu'avec mes sens de loup-garou je suis plus agile, plus fort et plus rusé que lui. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire sombral, il se retrouva allongé par terre, moi par dessus lui.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné, fis-je malicieusement.

- Tu crois vraiment? Répliqua t-il d'une voix..._rauque_?

Tout compte fait, cette bataille de boule de neige n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Car si je ne sais pas ce que je ressent pour Sirius, je sais qu'il m'attire. Et pas qu'un peu!

Il tenta de me renverser en mettant les mains sur mes hanches et en donnant un coup de rein. Mauvaise idée, Siri!!!!! _Très mauvaise idée_!!!!!! Allez Remus! Ressaisis-toi! Pense à autre chose... Dumbledore en tutu!!!! Voila! Ça va mieux. Si seulement il pouvait enlever ses mains...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mauvaise manoeuvre une fois de plus!!!! _Mauvaise manoeuvre_!!!!! Oh Merlin! Si seulement il pouvait se pencher... NON!!! Non, il ne doit pas se pencher. S'il le fait, je ne répond plus de mes actes.

À mon grand dam, il le fit.

- Admets que j'ai gagné, chuchota t-il.

Je dois encore rêver éveillé car son ton me paraissait...terriblement sensuelle.

- Rem's, articulai-je péniblement, tu as gagné. Pour cette fois.

Il parut satisfait mais demeura sur moi. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais gardé mes mains sur ses hanches. Et elles étaient posée de façon plutôt caressantes. Gêné, je m'empressai de les retirer. Prions pour qu'il n'interprète pas cela correctement!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

après avoir ramené avec nous quelques bouteilles de wishky pure feu, Siri et moi sommes maintenant de retour à Poudlard. Nous nous trouvons dans le dortoir et on s'emmerde royalement.

- Dis Rem's, ça te dirait une partie de bataille explosive? Le gagnant donne un gage au perdant, proposa Sirius.

- Ça marche!

Nous commençâmes donc à jouer. Après quelques minutes de jeu, le silence s'installa. C'est Sirius qui le brisa en demandant:

- T'es amoureux, Mus?

Surpris, j'oubliai complètement le jeu et regardai mon meilleur ami.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure tu as dis que toi aussi tu attendais la perle rare. Tu l'as trouvé, cette perle?

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je sincèrement.

Mais en plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon interlocuteur, je compris que si Sirius trouvait la perle rare, j'aurais le coeur en mille miettes. Je compris que je ne coucherais jamais avec lui, je lui ferais l'amour. Je compris que j'étais amoureux de Sirius Black.

- En fait, oui.

En entendant ma réponse, Sirius parut terrassé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En vérité, je n'avais pas posé cette question au hasard. Si Remus avait répondu non, son gage aurait été de m'embrasser. Car je venais de m'apercevoir que j'ai gagné. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'un seul _en fait, oui_ ferait s'écrouler tous mes espoirs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_la suite bintot!!!!_**

**_mais pour cette histoire, je manquais un peu d'imagination. Je vais en faire des meilleures!!!_**

**_biizzzzouss!!!_**


	3. Chapter 4

_**Je sais, c'est encore mini!!! je vais essayer de me rattraper ds une prochaine fic!**_

_**Chapitre 2:**_

Il y a maintenant seulement deux jours que Remus et moi avons joué à la bataille explosive. J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était il y a de années. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y a seulement deux jour, je croyais que Remus pourrait tomber amoureux de moi! Finalement, je ne lui ait même pas encore dit son gage. Je n'avais plus la tête à cela. Je suis allé prendre un douche en disant qu'il saurait plus tard. Depuis, je le fuis. Je sais, c'est lâche. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de rester avec lui alors que je sais qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais envi de lui crier mon amour mais je ne crois pas qu'il ne le prenne très bien.

- Sirius Orion Black!!!

Aille! Quand Remus m'appelle par mon nom complet, c'est qu'il y a des lacunes.

J'étais venu me réfugier à la bibliothèque en me disant que ce serait le dernier endroit où Remus me chercherait. L'ennui, c'est que Remus me connaît comme le fond de sa poche. Il en est donc probablement venu à la même conclusion que moi. Mme Pince jeta un regard outré à Rem. Lui qui et habituellement si calme lui répliqua d'un voix cinglante:

- Il n'y a personne, ici. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire!?

La bibliothécaire pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Remus se dirigea alors à grands pas vers moi. Je déglutis péniblement. Remus ne se fâche que très rarement. Mais quand il se fâche vraiment, ça vaut la peine, croyez moi! Pour ajouter à ma malchance, la pleine lune est ce soir. Ce qui le rend encore plus irritable.

- Tu acceptes de me suivre de ton plein gré où alors j'utilise la force ? Demanda t-il, des éclairs dansant dans ses yeux.

Je grimaçai mais le suivit. Je ne suis tout de même pas suicidaire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ces deux jours ont vraiment été pénibles, mais j'ai supporté. Je me disais que Sirius avait peut-être un peu besoin de solitude. Cependant, aujourd'hui j'ai craqué. Il m'en veut, j'en suis sur et je déteste qu'il refuse de me dire pourquoi.

Je le traînai donc dehors sans ménagement. Eh ben quoi? Oui, je sais que je lui avait laissé le choix. Mais il n'avançait pas assez vite!

Arrivé à l'arbre près du lac, je m'adossai au tronc et fixai Siri.

- Bien, dis-je plus calmement, Tu vas me dire ce qui cloche, maintenant?

- Y'a rien, Rem, répondit Sirius.

- Bien sur! Et moi je m'appelle princesse Millie!

- Ça t'allais mieux Remus, rétorqua Sirius, reprenant de la verve.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour m'empêcher de rire. Comment peut-il faire tomber ma colère aussi vite?

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'évites depuis deux jours! T'es fâché? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu? Ou alors... tu préfère être seul plutôt qu'avec moi...

Cette éventualité fit naître en moi l'inquiétude.

- Mais pas du tout! S'écria aussitôt Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce cas!? M'emportai-je.

Sirius soupira.

- C'est plutôt à cause de moi, dit-il tout bas. Je suis amoureux de toi, Remus. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé la perle rare, j'ai eu le coeur brisé.

C'est trop beau pour être vrai!!!! Je dois rêver.

- Je... ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre, fis-je.

Sirius sembla s'impatienter.

- J'ai pourtant été très clair! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être!?

Sur ce, il m'attrapa par la cravate et m'embrassa. Sa langue se promena sur mes lèvres avec gourmandise. Je ne rêve pas!!! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Sirius m'aime!!!!!!!! Mais avant même que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser sa langue passer, il s'éloigna brusquement et s'enfuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eh bien, maintenant, Remus sait que je l'aime. J'espère seulement que nous pourrons rester amis. Par contre, je crois que je vais lui laisser la journée pour assimiler correctement la nouvelle.

Ça fait bientôt trois heures que je tourne en rond dans le château et je commence vraiment à m'emmerder! Cependant, je préfère cela au regard désolé de Remus si je vais le retrouver dans le dortoir. J'aimerais bien savoir qui est la personne qu'aime Remus. J'irais la trouver et, soit je la tuerais, soit je lui dirais qu'elle est la personne la plus chanceuse au monde et que je lui exploserai la tête si jamais elle le fait souffrir.

C'est alors que je me sentis attiré par une force inconnue . Cette force m'amena vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis dans mon dortoir. Je rentrai de plein fouet dans Remus qui s'écroula sur son lit, me faisant basculer avec lui.

- Je n'étais pas certain que mon sort d'attraction allait fonctionner, sourit-il.

Je voulu me relever mais, à ma grande surprise, il me retint contre lui.

- Siri... murmura t-il, Tu sais quand j'ai dit avoir trouvé la perle rare, je parlais de toi, crétin!

- Que...quoi, balbutiai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

- je crois que toi aussi tu as besoin d'un dessin!

Il me renversa pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. En voyant la lueur de désir au fond de ses incroyables yeux ambrés, je ressentit une bouffée de chaleur au creux des reins. Remus se pencha lentement vers moi et, juste avant de coller ses lèvres au miennes, il grogna un _Sirius_ qui éveilla encore plus mon désir. Son baiser fut tellement bon qu'il me laissa pantelant. Voluptueux, passionné et langoureux, tout en étant lent, doux et tendre. Cet extraordinaire baiser fut suivit d'un merveilleux:

- Je t'aime à la folie, idiot.

Pour être certain de ne pas rêver, je me pinçai. Ce geste fit beaucoup rire Remus qui en comprit la raison.

- Quand on rêve, on a aucune sensation, non? Fit-il malicieusement.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je vais te prouver un fois pour toutes que tu ne rêves pas!

Il commença alors à m'enlever mon t-shirt en le faisant passer par dessus ma tête. À mesure qu'il le soulevait, il embrassait la peau découverte. Il s'attarda longtemps autour de mon nombril, ce qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Oh Rem's... grognai-je.

Il continua sa délicieuse torture, léchant, mordillant embrassant mon torse. Lorsqu'il atteignit mon cou, ce fut le paradis. Il avait le don de trouver tout mes points faibles, dévorant mon cou avec une telle passion que j'en fus ému. On aurait dit que j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. En plus il se frottait langoureusement contre moi, chacun de ses mouvements parfaitement accordés avec ses baisers.

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il était beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût. Je lui fit relever sa tête, qui était enfoui dans mon cou et l'embrassai comme jamais je n'avais embrassé auparavant: amoureusement.

Sans lâcher sa bouche une seule seconde, j'entrepris de déboutonner les boutons de la chemise le plus patiemment possible. Lorsque je vins enfin à bout de la maudite chemise, je n'en pus plus. D'un brusque coup de rein, j'inversai nos positions pour me retrouver au-dessus. Ce fut au tour de Remus de se laisser faire avec plaisir. Je parcourus les fines cicatrices parsemant son torse une à une avec ma langue. Il laissa échapper un gémissement des plus sexy et frémit quand je m'attaquai à son lobe d'oreille. Je redescendis sur son ventre et commençai à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin.

- Continue, Sirius! Haleta t-il.

Mais alors que je faisais lentement descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il se releva brusquement.

- Quoi? Ça va pas? M'alarmai-je.

Il se mit debout, me forçant à en faire de même.

- Ça allait parfaitement... murmura t-il d'une voix empreinte de désir.

Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension. En réponse, il m'embrassa sensuellement.

- La pleine est dans une heure, déclara t-il, son regard redevenant sérieux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

À suivre... lollee

reste plus qu'un chap!

_**dsl! J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le site a rencontré quelques petits problèmes. Encore dsl! **_

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi???**_

_**Grosss bisssous!!!**_

_**P.s: j'ai écrit ce chapitre à 2 heure du mat' alors si il y a trop de fautes, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire!:P**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Pour un lendemain matin de pleine lune, je me sens assez bien. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi confortable dans un lit d'infirmerie. Hey! Mais attendez une minute! Je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie. Je suis dans mon lit! Je tournai la tête et me rendis compte que Sirius était couché à côté de moi, un bras enserrant ma taille d'une manière possessive. Lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais réveillé, il me caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Bon matin, Moony, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

Oh Merlin ce que je peux l'aimer!!!

- Bon matin, Paddy souris-je en l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- J'ai dû me battre avec Pomfresh, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que tu serais plus à l'aise dans le dortoir. Je voulais m'occuper de toi moi-même, répondit Siri.

Très content de son initiative, je le remerciai en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il me repoussa doucement.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as besoin de te reposer. Et je ne crois pas que ce genre d'activité soit très reposante.

Je fit la moue.

- T'es pas drôle Siri! Je suis certain que Mme Pomfresh aurait accepté, elle.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, puis, réalisant que je le faisait marcher, éclata de rire.

- Je t'aime, me chuchota t-il.

Il se leva ensuite pour me verser un verre de jus de citrouille. Je me levai à mon tour et vint l'enlacer.

- Bois ça, mon amour, dit-il en me tendant le verre.

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui riait de tous ses gens qui emploient ce genres de surnoms que tu appelles _idioties dégoulinantes de romance_?

Mon presque-amant fit mine de se renfrogner.

- C'est ta faute. Tu me donnes envie de faire des tas d'idioties de ce genre. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

Puis, en portant le verre à mes lèvres, il ajouta:

- Il faut vraiment que tu boives, Mus.

À cette réponse, mon coeur explosa de joie.

- Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter que le merveilleux Sirius Black, celui dont tout le monde est amoureux, me traite comme la personne la plus importante au monde?

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent de sincérité.

- Ce que tu as fait? Tu l'as fait tombé raide dingue amoureux de toi!

Je posai mon verre et l'étreignit, collant mon front contre le sien.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Nous commençâmes à nous embrasser doucement, puis, plus passionnément.

- Tu sais, hier soir... dit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

- Mmm...

- Où est-ce que nous en étions, déjà?

Je souris malicieusement et m'apprêtai à lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

Tout de même soucieux de ne pas me fatiguer, il me souleva dans ses bras et s'allongea sur son lit avec moi. Nos hanches se mirent à onduler au même rythme tandis que nos t-shirt atterrissaient sur le plancher.

Quand tout-à-coup...

- HEY LES MECS!!! SURPRISE!!! ON ... OH PUTAIN!!!!!

- JAMES!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Alors, ça vs a plut?? J'avoue que je suis un peu guimauve ces temps-ci, ms j'aime bien quand mm!!!!:P**_

_**Bissssssssouuuuuus!!**_


End file.
